Muérdeme suavemente
by barbyuchiha
Summary: Las palabras vida y tragedia iban de la mano en su fatídica vida. Locamente enamorada de su profesor Hakate y el hazme reír de un curso entero. La voluble Haruno Sakura estaba a punto de despertar en manos del retorcido vampiro, Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: **.:Muérdeme suavemente:.**

**Autora: **barby_uchiha

**Pareja:** Sakuya y Sasuke

**Rating:** "M"

**Advertencias**: contiene lemon, lenguaje soez, escenas de violencia., muerte de un personaje.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. Di no al plagio.

**Resumen:** Las palabras vida y tragedia iban de la mano en su fatídica vida. Locamente enamorada de su profesor Hakate y el hazme reír de un curso entero. La voluble Haruno Sakura estaba a punto de despertar en manos del vampiro Sasuke Uchiha.

**Notas de la Autora: **Buenos días, tardes y noches. Mi nombre es barby_uchiha, y vengo a presentarles el primer capitulo piloto de mi fic, una historia de vampiros, no voy a adelantar mucho, por lo que al final, les hablaré un poco sobre ello. Am, no tengo mucho para decir mas que le den una oportunidad… está algo corto, el segundo prometo desarrollarlo mucho mas largo. Por el momento no hay más que decir. Espero que les guste. Bye.

**Aclaración:** «Dialogo de Sasuke», _Pensamientos de Sakura, _"Recuerdos"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**.:Muérdeme suavemente:.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Genial! Simplemente genial.<p>

Lo aseguraba como que tenía cinco dedos en cada mano.

_La secundaria apesta._

Detestaba a las estúpidas porristas con sus estúpidos vestidos súper sexis y cortos. Detestaba a los montones de babosos vanagloriando con elogios a la masa de Barbie sin un gramo de materia gris en su hueco y reducido cerebro.

¿Algo más?...

A si, también odiaba el gupete de deportistas, ese que siempre se aglomeraba en la mesa central del comedor para llamar la atención de todas las féminas con un alto nivel de hormonas alborotadas por una noche de sexo fatal. Hizo un esfuerzo mas para recordar de quien se estaba olvidando para colocar en su libreta de la muerte.

Era fanática de Death note, si y ¿Qué? Lo único que la mantenía alejada de todos los problemas de su familia y las burlas de la escuela era el ciber café de la esquina de su casa, ahí prácticamente se sentía libre de tensión, ahí nadie le echaba sumo de naranja en el pelo, ni le pateaban la mochila, tampoco permitían el ingreso de borrachos fracasados por la falta de empleo que lo desquitaban todo en sus hijas. Ante el ultimo pensamiento sus ojos amenazaron con humedecerse, se preguntaba una y otra vez si el problema era ella, porque de otra manera, el mundo entero se había confabulado en su contra.

Con el mismo coraje de todos los días -ese carácter salvaje que amenazaba en explotarle en la cara al que se atreviera a molestarla y por un extraño motivo seguía conteniendo- se refregó los ojos con el puño de su mano. Tomó la mochila del suelo y comenzó a recoger todos los libros y útiles que las estúpidas porritas le habían aventado contra el suelo, mientras los jugadores de futbol del instituto se tomaban el estomago para retener la risa.

Caminó con la frente en alto, aun con la holgada y deslucida ropa, desprolija y rasgada. Recordaría siempre las palabras de su madre antes de morir: "De pie hija, siempre de pie" Pues tendrían que pasarle con una aplanadora para que dejara de luchar por salir de la mierda que se había vuelto su vida hacia más de tres años.

— Haruno, te estas dejando algo—Gritó el imbécil de Neji Hyuuga.

Giró cansada, sin ganas de estar un segundo más en el instituto. Iba a tomar lo que había quedado y se iría sin voltear. Cuando cambió el rumbo hacia el muchacho, levantó la mirada jade opaca, del suelo. Un leve estremecimiento demostró que Neji nunca había visto un par de ojos tan penetrantes. Pero a los dos segundos supo como disimularlo perfectamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que me he olvidado?—Preguntó suave, aunque el tono de voz distanciaba con la fulminante mirada que estaba moliendo al chico.

— La vergüenza, Haruno. Has olvidado tu vergüenza— Se burló mientras contenía una estruendosa carcajada. Caso contrario, los presentes alrededor estallaron como era la costumbre.

Sus ojos le picaron, la respiración errática le había provocado taquicardia, sentía que una bola de energía le presionaba el estomago salvajemente, el calor que comenzó en sus mejillas se expandió en las extremidades de su cuerpo. En su estado de crisis, oyó una oscura, espeluznante pero jovial voz.

« ¿Crees que alguien extrañaría a este insecto si dejara de existir?—Preguntó burlón—No, claro que no. Porque nadie lo sabría excepto, tu… y yo. Mátalo, bebe cada gota de su sangre como si fuera el manjar mas apetitoso que jamás hubieses tenido la oportunidad de probar. Siente la vena de su cuello palpitar en tu paladar, provócale temor y huele su miedo, pequeño caramelo.»

— Sakura.

¿Qué le ocurría, estaba muerta?

— Sakura, ¿estás bien?

Sentía su cuerpo entumecido.

— Llamen a una ambulancia, rápido.

El fuerte tirón en la parte frontal de su cabeza le indicó que algo no andaba bien.

— Sakura, mírame. Soy Kakashi, tu profesor de matemática, no cierres los ojos, mantente despierta solo un poco mas.

¿Por qué su profesor sonaba desesperado?

— Aquí, hay una alumna descompuesta.

¿Qué demonios hacían con su cuerpo? ¿Por qué la levantaban del piso? Permanecían con los ojos abiertos, pero no lograba enfocar la vista en un punto específico, por deducción, podría tener sus pupilas dilatadas. Joder ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? Sentía un ardor insoportable en su garganta, jamás le había ocurrido algo igual. Tenía sed, pero cuando pensaba en agua su deseo de saciedad no la relajaba, era como si el remedio a todos sus males fuese algo que ella aun no había encontrado, pero sabía que estaba ahí, esperándola.

«Estas a solo un paso, dulce caramelo, solo déjate llevar, deja de reprimirlo, entrégate completa»

El ardor se hizo mas intenso. Un grito involuntario salió de sus pastosos labios, el murmullo a su alrededor aumentó. Podía oír su nombre en boca de muchas personas, pero no lograba entender que es lo que decían.

¿A quien pertenecía esa voz? ¿Cómo la conocía? ¿Por qué podía escuchaba?

«Di que eres mía y prometo contestarte todos y cada uno de tus interrogantes.»

La piel de su cuerpo se sensibilizó al punto de asustarla, aquello parecía un sueño, la ropa le molestaba, le raspaba, quería deshacerse de cada prenda, el calor era sofocante, comenzó a inhalar y exhalar desesperadamente por la boca, un cosquilleo en la parte abdominal la golpeó, y la sensación descendió hasta llegar a su intimidad y _¡Oh Dios! _

Se repetía mentalmente que todo era un sueño, pero la sensación de estar siendo acariciada por algo o alguien era demasiado real.

«Oh si, pequeño caramelo, siénteme, ¿Acaso no es esto lo que querías? Solo necesitas decirlo, dilo, di que eres mía, y esto se pondrá aun mas caliente. Voy a potenciar tu deseo, para luego consumirte y después volver a incendiarlo»

Abrió los ojos de golpe, la luz le provocó dolor en sus ojos, se cubrió con el antebrazo mientras estudiaba la habitación, notó que estaba sola en lo que parecía ser una sala de hospital.

Se incorporó lo que pudo, y comenzó a masajearse con frustración el cuero cabelludo. Aquel día había sido de locos, aun se preguntaba que le había pasado, y si todo había sido un sueño. Este último lo afirmaba. No era muy difícil de deducir, una voz masculina y sexi dentro de tu cabeza, dicientote cosas pervertidas y como si fuera poco, la sensación de estar siendo acariciada por algo que no se ve pero se siente. _¡Claro que si, Sakura, estamos para el caray!_ Ahora solo le quedaba el primer interrogante. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí y por qué?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dirigió su vista ahí y vio como su profesor ingresaba sin quitarle la mirada preocupada de encima. _¡Excelente! _Aquello era lo peor que le podía haber pasado para cerrar con broche de oro el día.

Kakashi Hakate era su profesor de matemáticas, pero también era el jefe de profesores del instituto, de los mejores que se podía encontrar, con tendencia a llegar siempre tarde, y un repertorio de excusas inimaginables. Pero también era el hombre mas atractivo que alguna vez había conocido, y para su desgracia, no era la única que lo había notado, todo el instituto entero echaba babas por el, inclusive sus profesoras.

En su último año de preparatoria, y a meses de terminar sus estudios antes de ingresar a la universidad, decidió confesarle por medio de una carta los sentimientos que había guardado hacia él durante muchos años, para su enorme desgracia, antes de que llegara el papel a sus manos, pasó por el grupo de porristas huecas y sin vida intelectual. La noticia corrió como agua, y al final del día llegó de la peor manera a Hakate, con una enorme *pancarta con la carta de ella estampada, junto a muchas burlas de las mas crueles, como: "Cabeza de chicle busca que le inflen el globo" o "¿Qué persona normal podría tener buenas intenciones con alguien tan fea?" y obscenidades de ese estilo.

Desde aquel día, la mirada de admiración de su profesor hacia ella por sus excelentes notas, se volvió incomoda y con un deje de lastima. Por ese motivo intentaba constantemente huirle a su profesor, no quería tener que estar a solas con él y que sin estar preparada se abordara el asunto de la carta, por un lado porque no podría mentirle, aun sentía cosas por él. Y por el otro, la ética profesional de su profesor era intachable, y no quería que por su culpa aquello se viera afectado.

El hombre tomó asiento en la silla aun lado de la cama, demasiado cerca para su bienestar emocional. Se tomó unos segundos en aclararse la voz y habló:

— ¿Qué ha sido lo de esta tarde, Sakura?

Hizo un esfuerzo para calmar y aclarar sus ideas.

— No lo sé. No logro recordar que fue lo que pasó, solo algunas imágenes borrosas, pero nada más.

— Bien. Voy a ser directo y espero que tus respuestas sean sinceras.

— Siempre lo son— _¡Mierda!_ La mirada de circunstancia que le devolvió le congeló las entrañas. Recordó la carta.

— ¿Te drogas?

Volteó a él rápidamente. Creyó haber oído mal.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Lo que oyes, ¿consumes alguna tipo de droga? ¿Algun alucinógeno? Los médicos han mandado a realizar estudios de sangre para descartar toxinas, pero tardarán unas cuantas horas antes que den el resultado.

— Jamás necesité hacerlo, ni lo voy a necesitar tampoco, me ofende su pregunta.

Kakashi la observó algo apenado, y a Sakura le dio un vuelco al corazón.

— Los alumnos que se encontraban cerca de ti informaron que te encontrabas hablando con Neji Hyuuga cuando de pronto perdiste el conocimiento, y de un momento a otro comenzaste a murmurar cosas indescifrables mientras te retorcías en el suelo,.Cuando yo llegué, parecías querer quitarte la piel, y tu rostro se volvió rojo de un momento a otro.

Ante la última mención, Sakura no pudo evitar el enrojecimiento de vergüenza al imaginar que estaría sucediendo en ese momento dentro de su cabeza. Y el miedo a que su profesor pudiera leerle la mente le provocó una marea de nauseas. Luego se reprendió por la locura de pensar en alguien leyendo mentes ajenas.

_Querida, ¿estás segura que la repartición de sentido común golpeó tu puerta?_

Kakashi se incorporó frente a ella y colocó una mano sobre su frente, se sentía muy bien, la sensación de la respiración de su profesor le provocó cosquillas en su estomago y cerró los ojos. La cercanía de él le daba tranquilidad. Y la reconfortante idea de cuan diferente seria su vida si tuviera a un hombre que la defendiera de su padre, no tenia igual.

«Eres una chica mala, caramelo»

Pegó un brinco sobre su lugar. Acto que sobresaltó al hombre, mientras la miraba interrogante. Sintió miedo, miedo a estar volviéndose loca.

«No estas loca, pero yo si puedo convertirme en una pesadilla si no provocas un gran espacio entre ese bastardo y tú»

— ¿Sakura, te encuentras bien?—El matiz de preocupación en su maestro la hicieron reaccionar.

— Si, solo fue un poco dolor de cabeza—Contestó aturdida.

— Voy a traer unos calmantes—Dijo encaminándose a la salida—. ¿Deseas algo mas?

— No, estoy bien, gracias.

Una vez sola, comenzó a buscar la presencia de una persona en la habitación, no podía creer que una voz le hablara dentro de su cabeza, su padre era borracho, no loco, y estaba segura que nadie en su rama familiar había sufrido de locura para que ella heredase ese mal.

— ¿Dónde estas?—Exigió con la paciencia a punto de estallar.

« ¿Me buscas?»

Resopló del susto, podía jurar haber sentido la respiración de alguien en su oído, pero ahí no había nadie.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

«No tengo porque contestar a tus preguntas. Yo soy el que exige, y tú quien obedece»

Algo en su tono de voz le generaba la desconfianza y el miedo de saber que no andaba con vueltas. Sus alertas estaban encendidas presagiando que aquel individuo no era normal. Y algo muy dentro de ella, le pronostica que por muy loco que sonara o pareciera, ellos ya se habían conocido en otro lugar… en otro tiempo.

_¡Necesito un psicólogo urgente!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Bueno, no puedo aclarar mucho más que Sasuke si existe, es demasiado real para ser una simple alucinación. Sakura tiene una vida muy difícil y dura, un padre borracho y viudo. Las causas de la muerte de su madre se conocerán mas adelante. Habrán notado que Sasuke en un momento dado, pregunta: "¿Acaso no es esto lo que querías?" Sakura no sabe quien es. No en esta vida.<p>

Ahora si, no revelaré mas nada, espero le haya picado el bichito de curiosidad, y con el botón de abajo me lo hagan llegar. Les envió mi cariño. Y los espero en el próximo capitulo. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo**: **.:Muérdeme suavemente:.**

**Pareja:** Sakuya y Sasuke

**Rating:** "M"

**Advertencias**: contiene lemon, lenguaje soez, escenas de violencia., muerte de un personaje.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. Di no al plagio.

**Resumen:** Las palabras vida y tragedia iban de la mano en su fatídica vida. Locamente enamorada de su profesor Hakate y el hazme reír de un curso entero. La voluble Haruno Sakura estaba a punto de despertar en manos del vampiro Sasuke Uchiha.

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola! Espero no haber tardado demasiado, una semana después vuelvo con el segundo capitulo. Les agradezco enormemente los comentarios y me alegro que les haya gustado. Espero no defraudar con este capítulo. Así que ¡A leer!

**Aclaración:** «Dialogo de Sasuke», _Pensamientos de Sakura, _"Recuerdos", **Sueños.**

**.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Muérdeme suavemente.

.

.

Capitulo 2

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Colocó suavemente el ramo de flores sobre el pasto manchado de rocío. Aquella mañana la temperatura había descendido radicalmente, mientras la humedad provocaba que sus huesos crujieran. El matiz melancólico irradiaba sentimientos en ella que rara vez lograba sepultar. No quería ser débil, pero día a día era vencida por la bruma del pasado generando que perdiera las riendas de su vida.<p>

_¡Cuanta falta me haces madre!_

Daria su propia vida por la de su madre, y esa inequívoca sensación de tener las respuestas a las incontables preguntas con respecto a la muerte de su ella. Todo aun le era demasiado confuso y por extraño que pareciera, día a día se convencía que muchas verdades eran ocultas por su padre, por lo que desconocía el objetivo de aquello.

«Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, podría convertirse en realidad»

Sintió la bilis atravesada en su garganta. Si pudiese verlo y la oportunidad de tenerlo delante de ella, iba a desquitar todos su problemas en el horrible rostro de aquel individuo.

— Me estás hartando, deja de molestarme, o…

« ¿O qué? Tu papel de sufrida da lástima. Antes eras mucho mas divertida»

— Estás completamente loco al igual que yo al poder oírte. Cuando le cuente a mi psicólogo que oigo voces en mi cabeza y me medique, no volveré a oír tu desagradable voz nunca más.

Había momentos en los que la voz en su cabeza cesaba, pero otros, en que era insufrible. A veces se encontraba hablando como una loca en el medio del salón de clases, un motivo más de burla para sus compañeros. Pero algo había cambiado a pesar de todo y se debía a el ataque de pánico que había tenido –según los doctores- hacia ya una semana. Su profesor Kakashi se había mostrado atento y preocupado por ella en cada ocasión que había cruzado camino o palabras con él. Eso la elevaba a un nivel impensado de felicidad, pero aquella dicha solo duraba escasos segundos antes que la maldita voz en su mente se volviera una bestia indomable y amenazara en todas las formas existentes e imposibles de destrozar a su profesor, alegando que ella le pertenecía desde cientos de años atrás.

Se sentía demasiado sola. No tenía con quien hablar de todos sus problemas, sumando la infinidad de sentimientos revoloteando en su interior indiscriminadamente, con el mero objetivo de hundirla. Su madre siempre le repetía que los problemas eran para enfrentarlos, nunca para evadirlos. Bien, era un claro ejemplo del fracaso. No podía con su vida a pesar de aun permanecer con los fusibles encendidos.

« ¿Qué se siente ser una inútil y asquerosa humana? ¿No era esto después de todo lo que buscabas?»

— Estás demente, no sabes lo que estas diciendo, y yo lo estoy aun mas por contestarte en medio de la calle.

«Hn. Aun eres molesta.»

Sakura resopló con fastidio ante la insistencia de él.

« ¿Por qué ya no te tocas debajo de la ducha? Antes solías hacerlo seguido.»

Sakura que estaba bebiendo de la botella de agua, comenzó a toser exageradamente ante la impresión que aquellas palabras le habían provocado. Escupió el líquido en toda su ropa.

Sentía sus mejillas arder, y dudaba si alguna vez a pesar de las incontables burlas de sus compañeros, había pasado una vergüenza mayor que la de aquel momento.

— Eres un depravado, un pervertido…asqueroso, puerco, cochino.

Un hombre que caminaba delante de ella, giró ofendido ante el insulto de la muchacha y antes de poder refutarle, ella se apresuró:

— Lo siento mucho, estaba hablando con mi hermano por el manos libres—Apresuradamente se dirigió a la parada de bus, mientras murmuraba palabras indescifrables.

Aun oía la ronca carcajada del ser invisible que vivía en su mente, y por un momento su enojo desapareció ante la sensación de oír su masculina y sensual risa.

— Imbécil.

«Así te gusto.»

— En tus mejores sueños. Jamás podría estar con alguien de tu capacidad mental. Sin contar tú estúpido y feo rostro.

«No me tientes, puedo hacerte retractar de esa mentira en cuestión de segundos.»

Iba a refutar, pero por una extraña razón decidió no hacerlo. Algo en su interior le dijo que él iba a cumplir aquella amenaza.

— Sakura.

Sorprendida giró rápidamente. Abrió sus ojos ante la presencia frente a ella. Últimamente cruzarse con su profesor se había vuelto una costumbre para su desgracia, lo cual maldecía. Por años había sido lo único en lo que podía pensar. En cambio ahora, por loco que pareciera, debía estar velando por su seguridad a causa de un psicópata que albergaba en su mente y amedrentaba con que iba a matarlo si no se alejaba.

— Kakashi-sensei—Saludó dubitativa.

— ¿Qué haces un domingo por la mañana tan temprano por aquí, Sakura? ¿Acaso no sabes que es peligroso?

— Y-yo, he venido a v-visitar a mi madre—Rozaba sus manos con el fin de aplacar el nerviosismo, pero le resultaba incluso inútil.

— ¿Te diriges a la parada de autobuses?

«Dile que no. Haz que se vaya ahora mismo si no quieres juntar sus tripas del suelo.»

— N-no es necesario, Kakashi-sensei—Estaba sudando del nerviosismo. Kakashi la observó desconfiado. Hacia semanas que su alumna se comportaba extrañamente con él, era algo totalmente nuevo y se preguntaba ¿a causa de qué, había cambiado tan radicalmente?

— ¿Y entonces, a donde vas?

¿Por qué demonios se había vuelto tan insistente de un momento a otro?

«No voy a repetirlo, haz que se vaya o sufre las consecuencias.»

— ¿Sakura, qué te sucede? Estas pálida.

— Kakashi, sensei, no…

— Escucha, Sakura. Sea lo que sea que esté ocurriendo en tu vida, no dejes que te controle. No le cedas las riendas, eres más fuerte que eso. Lucha contra lo que te esté molestando, déjame ayudarte, prometo alejarlo completamente de tu vida, puedo hacerlo, pero no sin tu ayuda.

— Yo…

«Ha sido suficiente.»

— ¡No lo hagas, espera, detente!—Chilló desesperada ante la inminente amenaza. No podía permitir que le sucediera algo a su profesor, y aunque nunca había comprobado si su amenaza era tan real como su voz, prefería no arriesgarse, por lo que decidió actuar en consecuencia.

Kakashi por un momento sorprendido ante el estallido de Sakura y preguntándose que le sucedía sintió el ambiente demasiado pesado, como si la gravedad se presionara contra él con el fin de aplastarlo contra el pavimento. Una brisa de aire fresco golpeó violentamente su rostro, cuando oyó a su alumna gritar:

— No me moleste, no tengo ninguna intención de compartir mi vida privada y mis problemas con alguien, mucho menos si se trata de un profesor. Absténgase de entablar una especie de amistad fuera del instituto, por lo que no vuelva a acercárseme nunca mas—Dicho todo de manera imprevista y ofendida, giró y se echó a correr hacia el lado contrario con el fin de perderse de la presencia de Kakashi.

Mientras corría las lágrimas vertían sobre sus mejillas y se perdían debajo de la mandíbula. El dolor ante las mentiras que le había gritado al hombre le atravesaba el alma como una estaca. La mirada de sorpresa y luego de dolor que vislumbro en el rostro de Kakashi había sido lo suficientemente atroz como para cerrar los ojos y recordar el momento fresco en que le gritó.

— Te odio con toda mi alma, eres lo peor que me ha ocurrido en la vida, ojala te mueras, idiota—Las palabras salieron desde lo profundo de su corazón. Realmente le deseaba la muerte más dolorosa y terrible. Si ya de por si su vida era un desastre, la llegada de él la había vuelto una tragedia. Le odiaba como pocas veces lo había hecho.

«En primer lugar, he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me has dicho lo mismo.

En segundo, deberías darme un poco más crédito, no decoré la vereda con su sangre. Y por ultimo, el tiempo se agota y no pienso repetirlo, no dejes que se acerque a ti, de lo contrario, no volverás a verlo.»

En el transcurso a su casa no volvió a oír su voz ni ella volvió a hablarle. Recostada boca arriba sobre su cama se preguntó como podría dejar de escucharlo, se mantuvo así el tiempo suficiente como para cerrar sus ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida.

**Observó su pálido rostro mientras cepillaba su largo y sedoso cabello rosa. Los labios carmesí seguían irradiando el mismo poder que en la mañana cuando los había maquillado. Tomó un trozo de papel para quitarlo de sus labios, era hora de dormir y no quería manchar las sabanas. Antes de lograrlo, con un delicado roce, su marido evitó que lo hiciera. Desde la imagen del espejo lo observó. Lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Jamás se arrepentiría de haberlo aceptado como esposo.**

— **Deberías descansar, la guerra con el Clan Uchiha aun persiste y mañana a primera hora deberás partir al campo de batalla—Aconsejó, aunque dentro de ella se moría por que le hiciera el amor.**

— **Sakura… ¿Y perderme el derecho como esposo de tomar a mi mujer? Ni en sueños, quiero sentirte, mi amor. Si mañana no volviera y no habría aprovechado la oportunidad de hacerte mía, no me lo perdonaría.**

— **Shh—Colocó el dedo índice sobre sus labios—No pienses en ello, tócame, Kakashi.**

**Sin esperar una palabra mas la levantó del asiento frente al espejo y de un tirón la acerco a su duro pecho. Reclamó sus labios al instante mientras la conducía a la cama, sus manos se colaron debajo de l vestido y con caricias arrasaron la delicadeza de su piel, dejando fuego a su paso. No podía soportar un minuto mas sin estar dentro de ella, elevó el vestido y tiró de sus bragas, cuando un fuerte estruendo rompió los vidrios de la habitación, ellos habían llegado y con el factor sorpresa los habían acorralado. Estaban siendo atacados. **

Pegó un salto sobre su cama, sintió el peso de alguien sobre ella, al momento notó que estaba siendo acariciada. Levantó el rostro y descubrió a su padre tocando sus piernas. Al instante reaccionó.

— Déjame, no me toques, estás demente—Gritó desesperada. Siempre era lo mismo. Se pasaba el día afuera, y cuando no encontraba un trabajo que le permitiera pagar todas las deudas, se emborrachaba y volvía a su casa en estado penoso. Pero ese día particularmente había olvidado poner el cerrojo a la puerta. Desde la muerte de su madre, su padre había cambiado radicalmente, habían sido incontables las veces que había intentado abusar de ella en estado de ebriedad, y luego al día siguiente, se comportaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, incluso le preparaba el desayuno con una enorme sonrisa.

Las caricias de su padre se volvieron bruscas. Sus manos se acercaron a sus pechos y aquello la aterró.

— ¡Kizashi, detente!—Quizás llamándolo por su nombre, su padre entrara en razón. Comenzó a llorar asustada de que lograra su objetivo.

« ¿Por qué lo llamas así? El no es Kizashi, nunca lo ha sido.»

Sakura agrandó enormemente los ojos, que oportuno, se preguntaba por qué no tenía la reacción violenta que si le ocurría cuando Kakashi se acercaba. Siguió forcejeando hasta que logró quitarlo de encima. Su padre se había quedado dormido y sin cuidado lo tiró al piso haciéndolo rodar por el colchón. Había caído sobre la alfombra. Tomó un extremo de esta y tiró con fuerza, ¡pesaba demasiado! Luchó durante varios minutos hasta que logró arrastrarlo hasta la habitación de él. Cuando volvió a la suya se aseguró de colocar el seguro. Una vez dentro de la cama, se cubrió con las mantas y comenzó a temblar, las lágrimas cayeron sin permiso. Estaba harta de su vida, todo seria tan fácil si se quitara la vida, no tenía un motivo para vivir, no le encontraba sentido a su vida.

« ¿Disfrutaste del sueño, Cherry? ¿Sabes?... No haces más que portarte mal, muy mal. Y vas a lograr cabrearme.»

— Vete, deja de fastidiarme.

No terminó de decirlo que las mantas fueron arrancadas de la cama y de forma brusca había sido colocada boca arriba. Chilló del susto. Estaba aterrada.

«No vuelvas a hablarme nunca más en ese tono. No solo tengo que estar al pendiente de que el imbécil de tu profesor no se te acerque, si no que tengo que vigilar tus sueños. Siempre supe que me causarías muchos problemas, pero eso era cuando tu carácter era el de una fiera. Ahora que solo eras una simple e inútil humana se supone que debes comportarte mejor. No me provoques porque puedo jurar que voy a hacer que te arrepientas cada segundo de tu corta e insípida vida. ¿Ha comprendido?»

Sakura asintió varias veces con la cabeza. Sentía terror, podía notar una respiración gélida contra su rostro, y la presión de manos cerradas en sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, pero no veía de quien pertenecía.

«Duerme»

Sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente. Y no supo mas nada hasta el día siguiente.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Bueno, muchos interrogantes. Vimos a un Sasuke sacado cada vez que Kakashi se le acerca a Sakura, pero también a un profesor demasiado preocupado por su alumna. Las palabras claves de Sasuke: "El no es Kizashi" y aun sigue la misteriosa muerte de la madre de Sakura. También el "sueño" de ella, que mas adelante se entenderá porque ve en sueños fragmentos de una vida donde ella es la protagonista.

En fin, espero no haberlos defraudado. Agradezco enormemente sus comentarios:

**Rawamuffin**

**ButterfliesRey**

**ekeit**

**Nya-Hatake**

Y gracias por los alerta y favoritos. Se los quiero, les envió todo mi cariño. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Y no olviden comentar que le pareció el capitulo en el botón pequeño de abajo.


End file.
